


【相二/ABO】陪我到以后

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

1*

二宫和也起床的时候，樱井翔已经在吃早餐了。

“小翔早！”

二宫和也打了个呵欠，顺手揉了揉还没修剪的头发。

“舅舅早。”樱井翔喝完杯里最后一口的牛奶，“今天是西式早餐，舅舅要吃完再去上班，外婆今天下午的飞机，你要去接她吗？”

“她和你外公一起回来的，可能会在那边住一段日子的。”

“那好，我去上学了。”

樱井翔拿起书包准备出门，二宫和也从洗手间探出头来。

“路上小心。我今晚有个聚会，你自己处理晚餐。”

“OK！”

二宫和也，东京著名连锁酒店“The One”的总经理。今年三十六岁，单身，与母亲二宫和子以及十七岁的外甥樱井翔同住。

一边享用着外甥做的早餐，二宫和也一边再次查看今天的工作行程。

自从他十九岁那年开始接触酒店管理开始，十七年间，他将原来的八间酒店扩张为二十间，在酒店业界闯出一片天，也让他父亲对他刮目相看。

他拿起茶杯走到落地窗前，十一月的东京早已换上冬日气氛，下个月就是圣诞了，他想起樱井翔小时候十分憧憬圣诞老人的到来，说是希望圣诞老人能带他飞到天上，让他见一下爸爸妈妈。

傻孩子……

一转眼，他的小外甥从一个小宝宝变成帅气的少年，而他这个舅舅也变成中年小老头了。

手机传来司机发过来的信息，二宫和也回过神来将东西收拾一下便出门。

2*

今晚是二宫和也中学同学的聚会。

换作中学时的他可是一点参加意欲都没有的。但现在身为大企业的总经理，有些场合还是得多出现，毕竟商机处处。何况他们当年毕业之后，也鲜有再聚，他突然有点好奇，经过这么多年，其他人会变成什么模样，尽管有很多人长啥样，他其实都已经忘记了。

虽然已是冬季，但二宫和也并未穿上厚重的大衣，一身利落的西装，他三十好几却依然童颜，令人不禁嫉妒上天对他的厚爱。

今晚聚会的地点定在东京市中心区的桂花楼里的VIP包房。二宫和也知道他们这群同学家势背景都各有千秋，只是那时年少，大家都是简单的小少年，不曾去攀那些关系。现在二十多年过去了，该掌权的也都已大权在握，寻常小店估计是难以招待这群曾经的同学了。

也基于这一点，二宫和也才想着要会一会多年未见的老同学。

他推门进去的时候，大圆桌上只寥寥几人，而坐在正中的那人，他一眼便认了出来。

相叶雅纪。

纵然对方已和当年那怯生生的乖巧模样相去甚远，但那出挑的五官眉眼，倒是让二宫和也在第一时间和脑海里陈旧的记忆对上了号。

“二宫和也！”相叶雅纪也认出了他，连忙从位置上起来走到二宫和也的身边，“随便坐。”

二宫和也微微点点头，随便找了个位置就坐下来。

不一会，参加聚会的同学就陆续到齐了。一张大圆桌上二十多个位置坐满，在场的人都变了很多，他们中学毕业时才十五六岁，也还没分化，大家都按第一性征相处，而现在，一个圆桌上，有男性Alpha，女性Alpha，也有男性Omega和女性Omega。

二宫和也发现变得最少的算是他和相叶雅纪了。

一顿饭下来，三四个小时就这么过去了。

二宫和也不敢多喝酒，借口明天要出差来挡酒。可能是太久没见，大家也没太放肆，随便意思意思就算了。除了二宫和也之外，其他人似乎常有小聚，所以他们对这个首次出现的老同学分外好奇，其中也有人大着胆子问他近况，在得知他是连锁酒店“The One”的总经理之后，不禁错愕。

“那，鼎鼎大名的二宫集团董事长二宫高史是你的……”有同学忍不住发问。

“正是家父。”二宫和也知道有些事是瞒不住的。

“可是……”有女同学大概猜到些什么，欲言又止的。

“家母与家父并没有登记。”

二宫和也没太在意，反而用一个笑容掩饰了过去。

“各位对今晚的菜式满意吗？要不要再开一支红酒？”

相叶雅纪不知道什么时候站在了二宫和也的身后，温柔的声音把话题带向了另一个方向。

二宫和也这才知道相叶雅纪是国内著名的连锁餐厅“桂花楼”的大少爷，目前自己创业成立了广告公司，在业界享有盛名。今晚这顿饭也是这位大少爷买单招待的。

又随意地再聊了一会，在聚会准备要散的时候，二宫和也接到司机的来电。他的司机最近准备要当爸爸了，所以希望他能早点放人回家。他不是不近人情的老板，司机上野跟了他很多年，事事尽心尽力，在这种关键时刻，他也就不在意了。反正他也没喝多少，能自己回家。

刚挂了电话，二宫和也一抬头便对上了相叶雅纪的视线。

“怎么？没车？”

相叶雅纪穿上了西装外套，他很瘦，定制的西装合身地勾勒出他模特一般的身材，加上身高差，令他站在二宫和也身边时，无形地显现出一定的气势。幸好他脸上笑容亲切，这才不会让人感觉到迫人的压力。

二宫和也点点头，“司机有事，我让他先回去了。”

“我送你。”

相叶雅纪刚说完，二宫和也还没表态，站在不远处的女同学清原反而先插话了。

“我也没开车来，能顺道一起坐个便车吗？”

“不好意思，我的是跑车，只有两个座位，我让人给你叫车。”相叶雅纪回答得极快，空闲的手已经按在二宫和也的肩上，“Nino，我们走吧。”

二宫和也一向是反应极快的人，在相叶雅纪说要送他的时候，他本来是想拒绝的，但由于清原的话，反而让相叶雅纪抢了先机。他本不想和任何人走得太近的，今晚也不过是想来拓展一下人脉而已。

但相叶雅纪把话说到这份上，他不好拒绝，只得穿上外套跟着离开。

他们到了餐厅门口，相叶雅纪的车已经停在门口，黑色的玛莎拉蒂。上了车之后，二宫和也报了自家住址，相叶雅纪发动了车子。

“抱歉，擅自回绝了清原。”

在路口遇到红灯时，相叶雅纪这么说道。

“你说的是实话。”这种跑车的确只能坐两个人，二宫和也并没觉得刚才相叶雅纪有说错什么。

“清原大概想和你再相处一会吧。”相叶雅纪笑了笑，“Nino从以前开始就是这么受欢迎，真是一点都没变。”

二宫和也留意到相叶雅纪那并不是发自内心的笑容，相叶这人，撒谎的手段一向都不高明。“你倒是变了。”

二宫和也把话题转了，可他说的也是事实。

中学时的相叶雅纪纤细，五官和身材都那么精致，一眼看过去，像极了一个漂亮的小公主。那时稍微长得粗壮点的男生都忍不住猜想相叶雅纪以后会不会是男性Omega，更因为这个，男生们都爱开他的玩笑，并借故亲近他。二宫和也是个不太合群的人，却在那时也觉得相叶雅纪是个很好亲近的人。

大概就像个小太阳，光芒四射，很温暖。

谁也不曾想到多年后再见，相叶雅纪分化成Alpha，浑身上下都散发着成功人士的气息，即使远远观看也能感受到那两米八的气场。

“哦？我哪里变了？”

灯转绿，车子继续前进。

“当年大家都觉得你可能会是Omega，那时候喜欢你的男生不少。”

二宫和也有留意到今晚好几个旧同学在知道相叶雅纪是男性Alpha之后失望的神色。分化成Alpha之后气质是会有所改变的，现在的相叶雅纪哪里还能和当年相提并论？

“你也觉得我会是Omega？”

“我不做这么无聊的事。”

“果然不愧是Nino。从来不花心思在没意义的事情上。”

车子在二宫和也所住的公寓前停下。

“Nino你变得柔和了。”

在二宫和也要下车的时候，相叶雅纪这么说道。

二宫和也的动作一顿，回过头来。

“要是你看到我平时怎么教训下属，估计你就不会这么认为了。”

二宫和也快步下了车，丝毫不曾注意到身后的相叶雅纪一直目送他，直至他进了公寓大堂。

相叶雅纪再次发动车子，露出发自内心的笑容。

这么多年了，二宫和也这个人，他果然还是忘不掉。

不过，对方的属性和他一样这一点真的不好搞。

3*

外界总是认为相叶雅纪是个奇迹boy。

但他知道自己不是。

所谓的奇迹都是通过他无数次努力得来的。唯独在重遇二宫和也这件事上，他觉得自己是有了运气的加持。

他们已经快二十年没见了，当年他们在千叶一起读中学，可他仅仅是读了两年，在二年级结束的那个假期，他被父亲安排到国外进行留学，并由于事发突然，他甚至来不及和任何人道别就飞离日本了。

他回国好几年了，但不曾想过还能有机会再与二宫和也相见。时间总是能让人飞速改变，何况，三十好几了，难道还会单着吗？他离开后也断了一切联系，对于二宫和也的近况，他一无所知。

不过，那个吹着冷风的下午，他竟然再次见到了二宫和也。

尽管他们当时隔着一条马路。

尽管二宫和也已经没有当年的孤高清傲。

但他还是一眼就认出了他，并仍旧为他所心动。

他想追上去，无奈对方上了停在路边的一辆车便绝尘而去，徒留他一个人呆站在街角。

到家后他正打算想办法找他的时候，一个同学聚会的邮件让他看到了希望。尽管他对于二宫和也会不会出席很有保留，可他想总会有人能有二宫的相关信息的，所以他立刻回复了邮件。

他自告奋勇把今晚聚会的地点定在自家餐厅的VIP房，并且早早就到了。

二宫和也出现的那一刻，他尽管假装冷静，可怎么也掩饰不住内心的汹涌澎湃。这些年他在事业上也算顺风顺水，紧张什么的虽然也有，可与再次见到二宫和也时相比，就真的不值一提了。

二宫和也今晚的发型也和他偶遇那天一样，发尾很长，可额发却用发胶全部梳了上去，显得冷静干练，他眼里的神情仍一如当年，眼神锐利又清澈。

闲聊时他得知二宫和也分化为Alpha，心里顿时变得冷嗖嗖。

他们相同属性啊……

他就知道奇迹这种事不会接连发生两次的。就算他不介意相同属性，二宫和也也不一定能接受他。

虽然他今晚耍了小心机，通过送二宫和也回家而知道他家地址，但未来如何，他不敢多想。

他捂脸仰头，封闭的车里，二宫和也的信息味道并没有残留多少。


	2. 第二章

1*

“舅舅，后天是学校的开放日，你别忘了哦。”晚饭时，樱井翔提醒道。“外公外婆也说会过来看我表演。”

“我记得，工作都挪开了。”

法律上，二宫和也是樱井翔的监护人，血缘上，他是是他舅舅，有关樱井翔成长里的点点滴滴，他都不想错过。何况他的小外甥已经没有了父母，他这个舅舅自然要将责任负起来。

“舅舅，昨晚是谁送你回来的？”

樱井翔看到昨天停在楼下拉风的玛莎拉蒂，出于安全考虑，二宫和也一向极少会坐别人的车，因此他很好奇是谁令他舅舅破戒。

“一个旧同学。昨晚是中学同学聚会。上野有事，我让他提前离开了。”

“车的主人帅吗？”

二宫和也抬眼，看到樱井翔一脸坏笑。

“车子比较帅。”

虽然相叶雅纪也很帅，但无可否认，那台车更加眩目一些。

“其实，舅舅——”

“吃饭时别那么多废话！”

粗暴地打断樱井翔未完的话，二宫和也知道他的乖外甥接下来要说的话，可是那种很难实现的事，他觉得不应该和还对现实充满幻想的樱井翔讨论。

尽管樱井翔心思细密，思想早熟，但他的事仍不适合与他商讨。

樱井翔知道自己踩到二宫和也的雷区了。

晚饭后，樱井翔洗碗，二宫和也洗完澡回了房。他用干毛巾揉着那还滴水的头发，轻轻将盖住颈部的头发拨开，然后把贴在腺体上的假皮肤撕下来。

他的第二性征——Omega的腺体正幽幽地散发着他的专属信息味道——铁线莲。

因为他那重A轻O的父亲，也因为不想让姐姐英子创立的酒店落入他人手中，他伪装成Alpha，至今已足足十六年了。

他从可靠的私人医生松冈昌宏那里得到加强版的抑味剂，再加上人造皮肤的帮助，至今外界的人都相信二宫董事长的三公子二宫和也是个不折不扣的帅气Alpha。

至于Omega的发情期，他也靠着先进的科技顺利度过。

毕竟现在和以前不一样了，几乎没有任何副作用的药剂帮无数Omega平安度过每一个发情期，让Omega更自由地选择自己的另一半，而不是在某个时期失去理智地渴求性爱与标记，从而造成许多人伦悲剧。

这其实是一个Omega活得相当自在的世代，但可悲的是，他却出生在一个非常不自由的家里。

他的母亲是他父亲众多的情人之一，即使她先后为他父亲生下一女一子，也不代表她能成为二宫夫人——因为二宫夫人这个位置上早已有人。

名门正宫很会处理这种事，只要他母亲乖乖守规矩，那么，金钱和偶尔的天伦之乐还是会有的。但要是有半点痴心妄想，那可就对不起了，结局只会又狗血又俗套了。

二宫和子——二宫的母亲，自然也知道这利害关系，甘心偏于一隅，不争不抢，尽力将两个孩子养好教好。

二宫和也的姐姐英子比他年长许多，又是女性Alpha，加上精明的经商头脑，凭着父亲给的本钱，创立了连锁酒店品牌“The One”，在她遇上真爱私奔之前，酒店规模已达八间，成绩喜人。

年幼的二宫和也最初并不明白姐姐为什么要舍弃父母亲、舍弃一切的荣华富贵，但当姐姐带他去见那个人的时候，他终于明白了。

姐姐脸上绽放的是他多年来未曾见过的笑容。

“小和，你知道爱是什么吗？爱是不离不弃的陪伴，爱是日积月累的相随。关于爱情，我们的父母没有给我们一个好的示范，但姐姐相信，我们都一定能找到属于我们的爱情。”

他忘不了姐姐笑着倚在姐夫怀里的甜美模样，那是有爱情滋润的人才有的温暖温柔。姐夫是男性Omega，却英伟俊朗，和姐姐在一起，璧人一双，让他看着就羡慕不已。

那是他第一次看见爱情。

他的心里是隐隐的向往。

只可惜，他为了母亲，为了姐姐留下的“The One”，他已经隐藏真正的属性很多年，也根本无从去寻找那仅存在想象里的爱情。

二宫和也少年时其实很像Alpha，寸头，眼神锐利，总带着几分生人难近的冷漠气息，连他自己都不曾想过在二十岁分化的时候会成为一个Omega。

虽然这是一个不再物化Omega的年代，但却仍残留不少旧观念，重A轻O的大有人在，他的父亲便是如此。

他姐姐英子也是在分化之后才逐渐得到父亲的器重，所以他根本不敢让父亲知道自己原来是个Omega。幸好他父亲情人众多，子女也多，分给众人的时间并不多，因此也就一直没有发现他的秘密了。

二宫和也知道今晚小外甥所说的是什么意思，他总劝他要坦白，可是他真的不敢，他不是舍不得钱，而是放不下姐姐和自己所创立的一切，更不愿看到母亲日夜哭泣难过的样子。

背负着一切的二宫和也不能是Omega，必须是Alpha。

2*

樱井翔就读的是东京国际名校，所以二宫和也特意打扮。他头发柔软，每次梳大背头都要用超级多的发胶，但也只有这种成熟稳重的发型能使他那张万年不变的童颜显出一丝Alpha的威严。

今天是学校的开放日，也是第一届音乐节，樱井翔的钢琴一向出色，加上拔尖的成绩，二宫和也知道他一直是学校里的焦点。而且今天二宫高史也会来，他更不敢放松。

二宫和也今天亲自开车，刚停好车下来，他便眼尖地发现停车场里正在驶入的车非常显眼又熟悉。车上的人似乎也认出了他。

“Nino！”

车窗被放下，是相叶雅纪。

二宫和也有些意外。

“等我。”

相叶雅纪看到一个空位，快速停好车。二宫和也不好意思就这么离开，只好听话地站在一旁等他下车。

“你怎么会在这？”相叶雅纪小跑着到他身边。

“来参加我外甥的学校开放日。”

“诶？这么巧吗？我表弟也是这所学校的。高中一年级。”

“他是二年级。”

二人边聊边走入礼堂，由于没有固定位子，两人便一起坐了下来。刚坐下没多久，二宫和也便接到母亲电话告知他，他们也到了。二宫和也朝母亲所描述的方向望去，朝双亲点了点头。

相叶雅纪不明所以，但也顺着二宫和也的目光向二宫夫妇打了个招呼。

二宫和也突然觉得相叶雅纪的笑容有点傻气，而且相叶雅纪这举动好奇怪，外人看来好像他和他是约着一起过来一样。

相叶雅纪也看出二宫和也的疑问，笑了笑。

“我很荣幸我的广告公司能入得了二宫董事长的法眼，虽然也不知道最后会不会选我公司，但能进入甄选的最后三强，我觉得已经是二宫集团对我公司实力的肯定。所以我不久前有和二宫董事长碰过面。”

相叶雅纪说得轻巧，但二宫和也知道集团里每次的决定都不是拍拍脑袋就下来的，能让他父亲认同的，估计也不是什么普通的小公司。

“上次人多，你身边总是围着人，所以你的广告公司是……”

“没有啦，”相叶雅纪摆摆手，“是二宫董事长抬举了，一个小小的广告公司而已，叫’Maple Leaf‘。”

尽管相叶雅纪说得轻描淡写，但二宫和也知道，这家公司成立的时间不短，在广告界享有盛名，只是他怎么都没想到，原来它是相叶雅纪的。

“你太谦虚了。”

说这话时，二宫和也低头看了看手机。他父亲给他发了信息，让他一会叫上相叶雅纪一起吃个晚饭。他知道他父亲的个性，吩咐下来的事是必须完成的。他和相叶雅纪坐在一起，想必父亲以为他们是相熟的，所以才会这么和他说，而这个又不算太有难度，他觉得自己应该不会被拒绝。

“Aiba酱，家父想与你一起晚饭，不知道你今晚有没有空？”

相叶雅纪听到这话时，简直觉得人生开了挂。他刚才还在想要怎么才能约到二宫和也吃饭，结果对方却主动开口了。

“当然有空，承蒙二宫董事长抬举，是我的荣幸。”

二宫和也本来觉得相叶雅纪这像拍马屁一样的态度让他想笑，但当他看到他眼里真诚的光芒时，他又想大概是自己的想法太过阴暗了。毕竟他父亲二宫高史在商界人人敬重，相叶雅纪自然是不敢怠慢的。

尔后两人在音乐节开始前又聊了一会。二宫和也这才知道相叶雅纪今天是为了他姑姑的儿子，他年幼的表弟松本润而来。

不一会，灯光便暗了下来。漆黑中，正中的投射灯突然亮起，相叶雅纪认出那站在指挥台上的正是松本润。

“我表弟。”

他的声音压得很低，二宫和也仍听出他话里的骄傲。他顺着他的目光望去，少年挑染成金色的几缕头发在灯光下分外炫目。这时舞台另一侧的灯光也亮起，一身白色燕尾服的樱井翔端坐在钢琴前，侧面完美无瑕。

“我外甥。”

二宫和也看着他，想起了他的姐姐。英子读书时也是如此光彩夺目，到哪都是人群焦点所在。英子身材高挑，肤白貌美，没分化时便已追求者众，后来即使确认属性是Alpha，仍挡不住那让人心动的气质。

尽管樱井翔在父母身边的日子并不长，却完美地继承了母亲优秀的基因，温柔的一面则来源于他的Omega父亲。

二宫和也时常觉得他姐姐一家向他展现了爱情最好的模样。

他，心生向往。


	3. 第三章

1*

说到晚饭，相叶雅纪当仁不让地把地点定在桂花楼，二宫高史也一派随和地放手让晚辈作主。樱井翔和松本润也跟着一起参加。

由于有长辈在，最小的松本润和樱井翔便更拘谨了。即使二宫高史摆出慈祥的笑容，他们也不敢放松。二宫和也知道自己父亲只是表面温和而已，在这种有外人在的情况下，更是严格地要求自身。

倒是相叶雅纪一脸坦然自若，似乎已经和二宫高史很熟。

“不知道这些菜合不合二宫董事长的口味呢？”

相叶雅纪内心的紧张全靠他脸上那灿烂的笑容给掩饰过去。他和二宫高史见面的次数不多，加上对这位商界泰斗兼二宫和也父亲的尊重，他其实怯得很。

“不必这么拘谨，叫我伯父就行了。”二宫高史夹了一点麻婆豆腐浅尝，“你点的菜很合我的口味，你们桂花楼的出品是越来越好了。”

“伯父喜欢就最好了。”

“我听说你和小和是中学同学？”

“中学时有两年同班。”

相叶雅纪闻言望向二宫和也，但后者眼神平静，似乎并没有因此而有波动。他转念一想，二宫高史要知道这层关系并不难，毕竟他最近正在竞争二宫集团的宣传项目，底子被了解也是正常的。

“你好像还是单身？”

二宫高史这个问题倒是有点突然了。相叶雅纪的筷子停在夹菜的半空，甚是尴尬。

“我目前没有交往的对象。”

相叶雅纪说这话时下意识地垂下眼，他怕自己控制不住目光飘向二宫和也那边。

“这正好了，我的小女儿奈奈，今年二十五，目前也是单身。”

二宫和也忍不住在心里发笑，他就知道他父亲无宝不落，约相叶雅纪吃这顿饭，敢情是为了把家里还没出嫁的妹妹给推销出去。

“二宫伯父，实在很感谢您的错爱，我目前虽然没有交往的对象，但我心里有喜欢的人了，我最近打算全力追求那个人，所以很抱歉。”

相叶雅纪滴水不漏地把这门相亲推了回去。他小心地观察着二宫高史的表情，生怕对方黑脸离去。

“感情这种东西，还是顺其自然比较好。”

二宫和也相当懂他父亲，借儿女婚姻去获得更多的商界利益是他父亲一贯的做法，至于幸福与否，这并不是在他父亲考虑的范围内。当年他父亲也想把英子介绍给某个集团的少东，英子坚决不从。在二宫高史众多子女里，像英子这么勇敢的，却极少。

而相叶雅纪，作为一个晚辈，敢这样对他父亲说话，也算得上非常勇猛了。所以二宫和也忍不住偏帮了他一把。

二宫高史听到自己儿子也站在对方那边，脸色立刻暗了下来。二宫和子见状马上往丈夫碗里夹了菜，在他耳边小声地说了几句，二宫高史的表情这才缓和下来。

相叶雅纪见二宫高史不再提这个话题，心里也暗暗舒了一口气。

樱井翔和松本润这两个小辈倒是不懂得大人们这些你来我往，埋头吃得甚欢。

一顿饭下来，已是差不多两小时。相叶雅纪见大家在餐桌上喝了些酒，便打算为他们安排车和司机。二宫高史有司机，自然是不用，倒是二宫和也，他本来就是自己开车过来的，现在喝了酒，相叶雅纪当然不会让他开车回去。所以他安排了车送松本润回去，然后挑了最好的司机，并且由他亲自护送二宫和也和樱井翔回去。

二宫和也没有拒绝。相叶雅纪坐在副驾驶上，一路上，三个人都没有开口说话。

“你怎么回去？”

在三个人都下车之后，司机把车驶到停车场，樱井翔问道。

“我打个车就好。晚安。”

二宫和也的小外甥在场，相叶雅纪也不好说什么，挥手道别之后便离开了。

“走啦。”二宫和也朝还看着相叶雅纪那边的樱井翔说道。

“他挺带种的，敢拒绝外公的提议。”樱井翔笑得高深莫测，“而且他看起来比很多人要好。”

二宫和也知道樱井翔指的是什么。相叶雅纪看起来没有上流社会那些人自带的一些高傲气质，亲切得让人忘记他既是桂花楼的大少爷，也忘记他是有名广告公司的创办人。

“你怎么对他这么感兴趣？”

虽然这顿饭上樱井翔没怎么说话，但二宫和也知道他这外甥可是超会观察人的，今晚估计把焦点都放在了相叶雅纪身上了。

“因为我注意他今晚每一次看着你的时候，都笑得特别灿烂。”

樱井翔为避免被他舅舅打头，赶紧笑着跑进电梯，并迅速把门关上，剩二宫和也一个在大堂。

二宫和也无奈地摇摇头。

樱井翔都观察到的事，敏感如二宫和也又怎会没察觉？

可相叶雅纪也是Alpha，这怎么可能呢？

2*

“如何追求Alpha？” 

相叶雅纪刚在电脑里敲下这个问题，办公室的门就被人毫无预兆地推开了。

“O酱！”相叶雅纪一边埋怨一边迅速把显示器的电源关掉。“进来前能不能敲个门！你要吓死我吗？”

“啧啧啧！我以前也是这样随意进出的。怎么？开始背着我有秘密了哦！”

来人是“Maple Leaf”的另一个合伙人——大野智，也是相叶雅纪大学时的前辈。

“我哪有！”相叶雅纪心虚地反驳着，心里想着要怎么把网页关掉。

“没有吗？是我多心了吗？”

大野智不动声色地走近相叶雅纪，趁他不注意快速打开显示器，画面上一堆关于如何追求Alpha的搜索结果也确实让他有点意外。

“嗯？”

大野智一脸狐疑地看着相叶雅纪，对方正无奈地掩着脸发出哀嚎。

“我中学时的暗恋对象分化成了Alpha，唉……”

下午三点半是他们的下午甜点时刻，两个人捧着蛋糕坐在沙发上，相叶雅纪聊起压在他心里的老男人心事。

关于自己在中学时暗暗喜欢二宫和也这件事，他是确定的。可他以为经过这么多年，年少时的喜欢会淡去。谁会想到二十多年前的心动能持续这么久，何况他也曾和别人交往过。

然而，到底是二宫和也这个人太有魅力还是他当年陷得太深不自知，总之，在偶遇二宫和也之后，他就坠入了一种无可缓解的单相思之中。

少年时相处的点点滴滴总会不经意涌上心头。相叶雅纪在重遇二宫和也之后才知道自己根本从来没将过去忘记，他只是把那些相处的小细节放在最深处，每次忆起都能让他笑得甜蜜。

同学聚会之后，就算知道二宫和也是Alpha，相叶雅纪也无法放弃。

他想起人类在未分化成ABO三种属性之前，同性爱恋也是当时社会的一种禁忌。直到人类因进化而产生出新的属性，这才又将同性爱恋缓和了。

同属性，也算得上是这个世代新型的同性之爱。

他不知道该怎么办，如果他不放弃，是否会有希望？

以往的对象都是Omega，也因他的身份，主动迎上来的占多数，他那时不懂为什么自己对他们那么随意，不过也因为没有发生太过亲密的关系，所以他们分开得很顺利。

从未正经追求过人的相叶雅纪，现在正为了如何追求二宫和也而头痛不已。

“你觉得你搜出来的东西有用吗？”

“没有。”

相叶雅纪绝望地看了网页一眼，那上面根据他的问题搜出来的，全是教Omega怎样追求Alpha的，却没有一个是Alpha追求Alpha的。

“但，”相叶雅纪放下手里的蛋糕，走到落地窗前。今天的天气很好，蔚蓝天空里飘着像棉花糖一般的白云。“我可以用自己的方法去试试的。”

“愿主保守你不会被拒绝。”

“闭嘴！”

“要不你把自己当成是Omega那样去追求他，搞不好会成功的，只要你愿意当下面那个就行了。”

大野智的一席话闹得相叶雅纪脸红耳赤。

“你们这些Beta说起骚话来就是没底线！”

“我哪有！”大野智抗议。

电脑旁的手机响了起来，相叶雅纪欣喜若狂地扑过去拿起它。

他给二宫和也的电话设置了专属的来电铃声，这是这首歌第一次响起，他又惊又喜，看着“二宫和也”四个字不停闪烁，连续深呼吸了好几口气才敢按下接听。

大野智也不妨碍他，识相地轻轻退了出去。

“喂。我是相叶。”他朝大野智投去一个感激的眼神，然后把注意力放回到电话里。

“我是二宫。不知道你明天晚上有没有时间能一起吃个饭呢？”

“有！地点需要我来安排吗？”相叶雅纪尽量不让自己的激动被二宫和也发现。

“明晚在我酒店的西餐厅可以吗？我稍后把地址发给你。”

“当然可以啊！”

挂了电话之后，相叶雅纪兴奋得在办公室里转圈圈，像个幸福的傻子。

3*

如果可以，二宫和也是不想与其他兄弟姐妹产生任何交集的。他的手足只有二宫英子一个，可惜她已经离开人世多年。

对于他父亲的其他孩子，他抱着“只是流着一半血缘关系的人”的想法，逢年过节聚在一起，也不过是给面子自己母亲而已，哪来的什么手足之情。

二宫奈奈是他父亲某个情人所生的孩子，后来她的母亲离开了，把孩子交给二宫高史抚养，自己另觅新生。二宫和也对这一切无感，顺带对这个妹妹也没什么特别感觉。

这次之所以会帮她去约相叶雅纪，不过又是奉命行事而已。

他突然想起相叶雅纪那天当着他父亲面前的婉拒，那是真心话还是托词？如果他知道他约他是为了给他和他妹妹制造机会，会讨厌他吗？

挂了与相叶雅纪的电话，二宫和也在心里埋怨自己想得太多。

不过就只是一个同班两年的同学而已，至于吗？

可能，也是至于的。

毕竟他们同班的两年，也曾有过一些挺深刻的回忆。例如他们在去札幌旅行时并肩而坐，也睡过同一个房间，一同泡过温泉，一起看过那深秋的红枫叶，一起在初雪里打滚过。

他不是个热情的人，却总被温暖的他拖着同行，一起欣赏成长里的风景。

还是小孩子的时候最好，没有分化，大家都没心没肺的，成人世界的功利渗不进去，哪里都是一派简单。

晚餐定在“The One”旗下最有名的西餐厅里，二宫奈奈非常清楚这顿饭的目的，所以精心打扮了一番。二宫家的孩子没有不好看的，二宫高史年轻时本来就英俊非凡，他的太太或情人也通通是貌美如花的人，如此优秀的皮囊基因，下一代在颜值上自然占有先天优势。

尽管二宫和也对这个妹妹没有什么兄妹之情，也不得不认为这样姿色出众的Omega，的确是迷倒Alpha的最佳武器。

二宫高史虽然重A轻O，但他对子女的教育从不放松，即使是Omega，也必须要非常优秀，不然就连当他的棋子的资格都不会有。

二宫奈奈知道父亲有意撮合她和相叶雅纪，无论她对他有没有感觉，她都必须顺着父亲的意思去做。何况她在集团里和相叶雅纪有过工作上的接触，这个男人远比她想像得迷人。如果她未来的另一半是相叶雅纪，她很乐意。

相叶雅纪在看到二宫奈奈的时候，他就知道这一顿饭和二宫和也本人几乎是没有任何关系的。“Maple Leaf”从入围三强开始，二宫奈奈就代表集团和他洽谈所有相关事宜，原本他不以为然，但经过二宫高史的暗示，他是终于明白了。只是他以为他的拒绝已经十分明显，却没想到对方仍不死心。至于这个对方是二宫高史还是二宫奈奈，这并不重要。

“Nino！”相叶雅纪先和二宫和也打招呼，“哟，二宫小姐也在呀，真巧。”

二宫奈奈心里很不爽。二宫和也把位置定在角落里，就他们两人，谁都会先看到美艳的她才对，何况他们又不是不认识，从礼貌上来说，不应该先和二宫和也打招呼的。

“不是说过，叫我奈奈就好了呀。”

二宫奈奈没有将情绪外露，脸上仍是一贯的笑容。

“二宫小姐贵为二宫董事长的千金，该有的分寸还是得有的。”他的回答得体之余又暗暗保持着距离。

二宫和也和二宫奈奈相邻而坐，相叶雅纪想了想，最后坐在了二宫和也的对面。他情愿坐在二宫奈奈旁边，因为他希望是能看着二宫和也吃完这顿相亲饭。


	4. 第四章

1*

一顿饭下来，二宫和也对这个老同学又有了新的认识。

以前事事都怯生生的人是怎么变成现在这副八面玲珑的模样的？

相叶雅纪明知这是一顿意图明显的相亲饭，却仍在维持风度之余点水不漏，给足了二宫奈奈面子，又同时杀绝了双方发展的可能性。

晚饭结束后，二宫和也本想让相叶雅纪送二宫奈奈回去的，但那个精明的人却以三个人都喝了酒为由，坚持要叫车。

“我们三个人一起走吧，毕竟如果只有我和二宫小姐的话，万一引起什么误会就不好了。”

二宫奈奈被这番话气得不轻，只是当着二宫和也的面，她也不好说什么。同为二宫高史的孩子，彼此间的竞争意识一直都是很强的。

相叶雅纪坐在副驾驶位，让两兄妹坐后排，并坚持要先送二宫奈奈回家。二宫奈奈黑着脸坐在二宫和也身旁，相叶雅纪表现得如此明显，她也就懒得再装，被怠慢的千金小姐丝毫不再做任何的表情管理，直至下车。

相叶雅纪也在她下车后坐到了后排。

“你惹恼了她。”二宫和也淡淡地说。

“我不一定要对所有的人好。”相叶雅纪经过这些年的社会历练，早已不再是中学时那个单纯软懦的小少年。二宫高史的安排与企图，他看得清楚，但他不见得非要妥协。

车子在夜幕里安静地行驶，司机识相地闭紧嘴巴，连余光也不敢漏半点。后排上的两人也没有再继续任何话题。

车子在二宫和也的公寓门前停下，相叶雅纪拿出早已准备好的东西，将人叫住。

二宫和也回头的时候，正好有些许月光洒了下来，他的皮肤白得如同透明一般，被晚风吹得凌乱的额发垂了下来，那些尖锐的Alpha之气褪去，一眼看过去，仿佛当年的少年一般，不曾被年月打磨。

相叶雅纪的心跳失了规律。

司机开着车早已远去，清清冷冷的街道上竟没有一个人。

“什么事？”

二宫和也开了口，他的声音偏高带尖。相叶雅纪将他看在眼里，总觉得今晚时光像是倒流般回到了当年，他当初没来得及诉说的表白，今夜又会否顺利？

“这是同学聚会那天我准备的小礼物，当时不敢拿给你。今天希望你会收下。”

二宫和也想了想，对上相叶雅纪那双清澈的眼睛，一贯淡漠的他竟没有拒绝，伸手接过那个包得十分精致的盒子。

“到家再打开。你现在有时间能听我说些话吗？”

二宫和也想了想，冲着他父亲现在还是很看得起相叶雅纪这层关系上，他点了点头。

两人慢慢地走着，可能是天气冷了，一路上也没见到别人，公寓附近的小公园上积了一些落叶，月光之下显得寒气逼人。

“我对二宫小姐并没有兴趣，我暂时虽然没有交往的对象，但我的确有喜欢的人。”相叶雅纪站在二宫和也的面前，神情认真，“我曾以为那些年少时的心动会随着时间而淡去，直到……”他又向二宫和也走近一步，“直到我最近遇见他，我才发现自己根本从来都没有忘记过他。他将我那些埋藏在心底的感觉又勾了起来，我从来不知道自己是可以这么长久又认真地喜欢一个人。我是为了接近这个人才答应出席同学聚会，哪怕他的属性和我一样，我也还是忍不住心动。”

二宫和也不是傻子，他身边从不缺追求者，相叶雅纪这番话说得非常露骨，他的理智告诉他，他是时候开口把话截住，但当他与相叶雅纪视线相触时，他却无法抑制内心的紧张与期待。

“那个人的名字叫作二宫和也。”

相叶雅纪的声音在颤抖，但他不知道二宫和也的心也因他表白的话而强烈震动。

他们陷入沉默里，身旁只有冷风的声音。

“Aiba酱，我是Alpha。”短短的时间里，二宫和也迅速将自己激动的心情平复下来，冷静地提醒相叶雅纪这个残酷的事实。

“我喜欢你的时候，你是二宫和也，现在的你也是二宫和也。我知道你是Alpha，我也是，但这并不能阻碍我对你的喜欢。我十年前创办广告公司的时候，合伙人问我要给公司起什么名字，我当时想到的是我们一起在札幌看过的红枫叶。”相叶雅纪温柔地说着，像在唱着一首撩人心弦的情歌，“我也以为这么多年过去，那些少年时的心动早就消失了，我没想到在同学聚会前和你在街头的偶遇会让我记起所有喜欢你时的感觉。”他朝二宫和也走近一步，两人的距离只有咫尺，“我也曾因为你和我一样是Alpha而失落过。但这些与失去你相比，太微不足道。我告诉自己，即使你是Alpha，我也不想放弃。”

“你知道Alpha追求Alpha意味着什么吗？”

二宫和也从小就比普通孩子冷静、心思细密，但这样的他也无法否认此刻动荡的心情。他没有想过相叶雅纪当年是喜欢他的，更没有想过有一个Alpha在得知他是Alpha时仍决定追求他。他甚至有一刻曾担忧过是不是自己不小心泄露了些什么，尽管这其实并不可能。

“我知道，”相叶雅纪眨了眨他那些漂亮的眼睛，“意味着世人会用奇怪的目光去看待我们，家里人会反对我们，我们几乎不会拥有下一代——”

“你既然清楚，那你今晚就不该和我说这样的话！”

“我喜欢你难道是一件错误的事吗？不！我不这样认为！只要你愿意，所有的风雨由我来承担。”

“你凭什么承担？”

“凭我喜欢你。”相叶雅纪在二宫和也的头顶上比划了一下，“也凭我个头比你高。”

相叶雅纪这个孩子气的举动让二宫和也忍不住扬了扬嘴角，“谢谢你，Aiba酱。今晚的话我当成是你对我的赞美收下了。但这样的话请不要再说了，会让我很困扰的。”

二宫和也最后一句说得很严肃，俨然一盆冷水从头泼下。可相叶雅纪只是笑笑，他的眉眼里泛着水光，和他嘴角的笑容形成鲜明对比。二宫和也知道自己的话很重，但他只能这么说，他必须断了他的念头。

“我会努力让你明白我对你有多认真的。”

相叶雅纪的声音还在身后元气地响起，二宫和也却已经转身离开。

二宫和也拿着相叶雅纪那份小礼物回到家，内心仍因为对方的表白而狂跳不已。樱井翔在房间做作业，他听声音辨出是二宫和也回来了，就没出来了。

二宫和也回了房，对那份小礼物充满好奇。他拆开一看，是一片红枫叶。枫叶经过处理，仅剩下脉络，再加上过塑，保存得相当好。

他打开那张精致的卡片，是相叶雅纪的字迹。

「Nino，这是我们当年在札幌一起捡到的枫叶，我为了能将它保存好，特意做了一些处理，没想到它能保存这么多年不曾变坏。重遇你之后，特别是在聚会上看到你，我才明白自己对你的感情就像这片枫叶一校，一点都没有变过。我还是很喜欢你！我知道两个Alpha要在一起不容易，但只要你愿意，所有的困难由我来处理，你只需要享受这份感情就好。——相叶雅纪」

“傻瓜！”二宫和也叹了口气，“事情哪有你想得那么简单！”

话一出口，二宫和也突然心惊，这意思不是在说他也对相叶雅纪有了想法？

不行！

无论怎样，他都不能接受他的！

2*

相叶雅纪的行动果然不是嘴上说说而已。

早上十点多的时候，二宫和也收到他送来的小点心，手工制的曲奇饼，份量不多，大概够一天的零嘴。

桂花楼的大少爷，手也真巧。

二宫和也吃了一块之后是这么想的。

说起来，相叶雅纪早上的时候给他发的问好信息，他虽然已读却没有回复。他知道这样很不礼貌，但拒绝总是得做狠点绝情点，不然怎么将那些遐想灭绝？

手机信息提示响起，是他。

「曲奇饼合口味吗？——相叶雅纪」

二宫和也有点诧异，他怎么知道他一定会吃？

「我没吃。——二宫和也」

对方马上传来一个失望的表情。

「你那时候很喜欢吃这种口味的曲奇，我还特意把糖度降低，想着你会喜欢呢。那你一会饿的时候尝一块，如果哪里需要改进的你告诉我。——相叶雅纪」

相叶雅纪比他所说的还要认真，连这么多年前的事都记得。他不常吃甜食，曲奇饼这种零食多数偏甜，不太合他的口味。但他记得有一次家政课，相叶雅纪做过一款曲奇饼很对他的胃口，没想到这样的一件小事，有人会为他记了将近二十年。

他把手机放一边，决定不能让这个男人再扰乱自己。

可相叶雅纪似乎比他想像的还要固执和坚持。

中午吃饭时间，他在二宫和也的办公室外出现了。尽管他的男色诱人，但二宫和也的秘书小姐还是非常尽责地把他拦在了门外，直到她得到二宫和也的答复才将人放行。

“找我有事？”

刚才秘书和他说相叶雅纪来找他的时候，他虽然有点吃惊，但想想以相叶雅纪那拼命的个性，又了然了。他抬头看了看相叶雅纪。

嗯，这人的外形条件真的让人没话说，加上家势背景，怪不得他父亲会动联姻的心思。

“还有十分钟就到午餐时间，我想你再忙也得吃饭。”

“我的秘书会为我订餐的。”

“我和她说我有事和你谈，午餐不用为你准备了。”

“她信了？”二宫和也挑了挑眉，他的得力助手什么时候变得这么好说话？

“因为我是真的来找你谈公事的嘛。只是，”相叶雅纪扬了扬手中的便当盒，“聊公事前，我们先吃个饭吧。”

相叶雅纪提到公事，二宫和也不好再拒绝，何况“The One”的确也在物色新的广告公司来宣传他们即将投入使用的新酒店，他是个公私分明的人。

“Maple Leaf”在业内享誉已久，仗着这身份，他就没办法对相叶雅纪避而不见。

他们坐在一旁的茶几上，相叶雅纪献宝似的把便当盒打开。他为他准备的通通都是他喜欢吃的，而他是个念旧的人，这些喜好无论过去多久都没有变过。

他似乎被相叶雅纪了解得相当透彻。

“喜欢吗？”

相叶雅纪小心翼翼地瞄着二宫和也，他虽然表现得自信满满，事实上他并没有百分之百的把握。

“还行，我不算太挑。”

二宫和也是不挑食，他只是有点偏食而已。

“你想同时接二宫集团和我的生意？”二宫和也尝了一口汉堡肉，味道很好，肉嫩多汁。

“如果可以，我当然不会放过任何一个生意。”

“有没有人告诉过你，太贪心没有什么好下场的。”

“做生意没人嫌钱多。但感情上我就很专一了，喜欢了谁就不会再变。”

相叶雅纪的暗示，二宫和也当然懂。他埋头安静地吃饭，没有再理会他。

“我父亲要奈奈做的事，即使你对她冷处理，她也会坚持下去的。”

吃完饭后，相叶雅纪在收拾便当盒，他听到二宫和也这么说的时候，笑得很灿烂。

“如果二宫董事长只是想和相叶家联手，那他大可不必派出二宫小姐，因为我想要的是二宫家的三少爷和也先生。”

相叶雅纪的笑颜，从以前就是那么地闪闪动人，像发光的宝石。他的笑意总是从眼里如温柔的水那样漫出来，将旁人感染。

“你不像是这么离经叛道的人。两个Alpha在一起，连带我们的家族都会被指指点点的。”

“我不觉得你会很在乎二宫家族。”

哦？被看穿了？

“那两个Alpha在一起，你要当被上的那个吗？”二宫和也仍继续打击相叶雅纪的热情。

“如果你愿意，我OK的。”

相叶雅纪突然凑近，饶是二宫和也这么冷静的人也被吓了个心跳加速。

“你爸妈不见得舍得让他们的宝贝儿子躺下来当个被上的那个。”

“和我爸妈有什么关系，明明是你上我。”

相叶雅纪看到二宫和也的耳垂因他的话而变得通红，他记得这人虽然嘴巴硬，但内心却十分柔软，更是动不动就害羞的体质，所以他超喜欢看到他现在的反应。

二宫和也后知后觉地察觉到自己发烫的耳垂，这才意识到自己被那个工口的家伙给调戏了。

“够了！你该走了！”

他下逐客令了，可相叶雅纪没有生气，反而更慢条斯理地把便当盒收好。

“可我还不想走，我和二宫小姐约的时间是三点半。”

“她会想提前见到你的。”

“可我只想和你在一起。”相叶雅纪可怜兮兮地卖惨。

“滚！”二宫和也瞪了他一眼。

相叶雅纪觉得这样的二宫和也像一只炸毛的猫。他从容在从公文包里拿出了企划书放到二宫和也的桌面。

“这是企划书，我希望你能看看。于公于私，我都是很认真的。”

相叶雅纪说这话时离二宫和也的脸蛋很近，近到二宫和也连他的信息素都闻到了。

是很好闻的雪松木味道。

“放下就快走！”

相叶雅纪知道自己今天已经过了火，所以在二宫和也真正发飚之前闪了。

看着办公室的门关上，二宫和也伸手摸了摸后颈上的人造皮肤。

还好，他的身体还算听话。


	5. Chapter 5

1*

在外界看来，二宫和也是个禁欲主义者，甚至还有点儿洁癖，不喜欢别人过分靠近。

但其实这是他保护自己的手段。

松冈和他说过，因为长期使用抑味制和依靠药物度过热潮期，他的身体是会受到影响的。除去有血缘关系的人外，其他人的信息素会令他体内的信息素水平产生较大的波动，很有机会会产生被动发情。

所以二宫和也在应酬这方面极有分寸。夜总会之类的地方从不去，不在外过夜，更是和别人相处时保持着一定的距离。

这种疏离感令他树立起冷漠的形象，在商界反倒是有了另一层的优势。

别人谈论起二宫集团的三少爷和也，除了惊叹他的经商能力和领导能力之外，更是对他这种洁身自爱的行为赞叹不已，与他那个风流成性的父亲形成了鲜明的对比。

二宫和也也乐得用这种形象去回绝那些想要成为二宫家媳妇的Omega，所以这些年来想爬上他床上的Omega已经越来越少了，大家都不敢去挑战他。

可二宫和也万万没想到现在来挑战他的是一个Alpha。

相叶雅纪……

他真的很意外。

这个男人的攻势出乎他的意料。坚持而不失温柔，强势又不曾霸道。

二宫和也觉得自己越来越无法拒绝他了。就算于私他能硬起心肠，但于公，他的确想和“Maple Leaf”合作。相叶雅纪的企划案非常精彩，“The One”半年后有三家商务酒店和一家家庭式酒店要开张，第一波的宣传攻势不能弱，他一直想找能让他眼前一亮的广告公司打造定位。不得不说，相叶雅纪的企划完全说中他的想法。

一如相叶雅纪自己所说，二宫集团和“The One”这两单生意他都想要。

二宫和也偷偷试探过父亲，父亲对他似乎很满意，即使二宫奈奈向父亲抱怨，父亲仍坚持让奈奈去接近相叶雅纪，并责怪奈奈不懂得怎样讨好相叶雅纪。

“总经理，”秘书小姐敲门进来，“如果没什么事我先走了。顺带提醒一下，你今晚约了佐佐仓溜先生八点在酒吧见面。”

“好的，你先回去吧。辛苦你了。”

二宫和也最近有点棘手的事，第一分店里的调酒师申请离职，他必须要找一个实力不相上下的人回来保持水准。佐佐仓溜就是他看中的人，他今晚要去见一见这人，一旦适合，挖角的钱不是什么问题。

2*

佐佐仓溜很帅，调酒时的动作神态无一不吸引眼球。二宫和也浅呷了一口他点的酒，更加确定他是他要找的人。

“佐佐仓先生真的不考虑到我酒店的酒吧工作吗？”

对于二宫和也的提议，佐佐仓溜倒是拒绝得快速又干脆。

佐佐仓溜说他弄丢了一个很重要的人，他找不到他，他只能留在这个他们认识的酒吧等他回来。等不到那个人，他是不会离开的。

佐佐仓溜坚定的眼神让二宫和也在那一刻想起了相叶雅纪。

这短短的半个月里，相叶雅纪用行动完美诠释了他的认真。而他也发现自己越来越适应这个人在自己的世界里出现。他饿的时候吃的零食是相叶雅纪做的，他渴的时候泡的茶是相叶雅纪送来的，甚至还不定时有专属便当。

二宫和也虽然冷漠，但他不迟钝，记忆也很好。他把相叶雅纪这阵子的行动串连起读书时的点滴，便明白相叶雅纪所说的并不假，那家伙当年就已经喜欢他了，只是他这人当年比较骄傲，家里给的压力也大，于是就没把那些少年间的感情往别的地方上想去。

但就算相叶雅纪是喜欢他又怎样？他能这么随便地去尝试感情这玩意吗？他想起英子为真爱反抗父亲的事，论勇敢，他比不上他姐。

“溜！”

一把熟悉的声音让二宫和也的心猛地一跳，他扭头一看，站在门口的人正是相叶雅纪。他莫名有点紧张，连忙拿起桌面的鸡尾酒喝了一口。

佐佐仓溜朝相叶雅纪打了个招呼。相叶雅纪也注意到坐在吧台的二宫和也，今晚上的相遇倒真的不在他的计划内。他本打算来找佐佐仓溜喝个酒聊聊天而已，没想到却有了意外的收获。

“Nino！”他兴奋地走到二宫和也身边坐下，佐佐仓溜看了看二人，大概也没想到他们是认识的，但还是倒了一杯相叶雅纪惯常的酒给他。

“你们认识？”

虽然相叶雅纪进来之后只叫了一声佐佐仓溜的名字，但两人之间的互动落在二宫和也的眼里就不是那么简单了。刚刚被佐佐仓溜拒绝的二宫和也想到了从相叶雅纪这边下手，对于佐佐仓溜这个人，他志在必得。

“很熟。”

“帮我。”

“哪方面？”

相叶雅纪凑近过来，脸上的笑容满是深意，让二宫和也把那句“哪方面”想歪到天际去了，敏感的耳垂立刻就红了。

“咳，”二宫和也整理了一下自己的思绪，“我想请佐佐仓先生到我旗下的酒店工作。”

“能让你这个总经理亲自出马挖角，这是溜的荣幸，也可见这个岗位的重要性。”二宫和也提到公事，相叶雅纪也不嬉皮笑脸，认真了起来。

二宫和也把事情的大概和相叶雅纪说了一遍。看到相叶雅纪陷入沉默后，他才发现自己不该对他说这么多的，这是商业上的事，于公，他是怎么都不该告诉相叶雅纪的。

他，似乎渐渐失了方寸。

“等不到那个人，溜是不会离开这里的。”相叶雅纪很高兴二宫和也愿意将这些事告诉他，但目前来说，他未必能帮得上忙。

“能和我说说前因吗？”二宫和也看了看在吧台另一边为客人调着酒的佐佐仓溜，“或者我们找个地方坐下聊聊？”

相叶雅纪点点头。

只要二宫和也愿意，他非常乐意贡献他的力量。

两人朝佐佐仓溜打了个招呼便离开了。相叶雅纪把二宫和也带到“Maple Leaf”。无论工作多忙，相叶雅纪坚持不让员工加班超过九点，人不能为了工作而活，压缩时间更能激发人类潜能。所以他们这个点回到办公室，已经没人了。相叶雅纪把灯开了，领着二宫和也进了自己的办公室。

“饿吗？要不要吃点东西？”

二宫和也不饿，但他想起相叶雅纪为他做的零食，便馋了。

相叶雅纪猜到他的想法，拿出自制的杏仁片和果汁招待。

“溜有一个恋人，叫有明功一。”

佐佐仓溜在国外进修的时候，有明功一消失了。他用了很多方法都没能找到人，所以只能留在他们最初相识的酒吧里任职，一做便是五年，但有明功一却有如人间蒸发一般，不留半点印记。

”相叶家的大少爷，门路不止这么一点吧，你知道有明的去向，只是不方便告诉佐佐仓而已。“

相叶雅纪笑了起来，他自觉很了解二宫和也，却没想过对方也同样了解他。这让他意外并惊喜。

”有明因为诈骗罪判了刑，出来之后死活不肯联系溜，我劝过几次，没办法。“相叶雅纪不想勉强有明功一，如果贸然把他的行踪告诉佐佐仓溜，只怕他会逃得更远。

”你知道他在哪吗？我想见见他。“

不知怎地，二宫和也突然多管闲事了起来。其实也不是没有比佐佐仓溜更优秀的调酒师，但在听了他和有明功一的事之后，他有些唏嘘，大概是因为英子的缘故，让他总是希望能看到有情人终成眷属，仿佛这样便能弥补英子因爱早逝的遗憾。

”你确定？“

二宫和也点点头。

3*

有明功一是佐佐仓溜的Omega，没有自家Alpha在身边的日子，他过得很难很苦。但他不愿意以现在的身份面目再去见深爱的恋人。佐佐仓溜的父亲是政客，自然是无法接受儿子有这样的伴侣，加上佐佐仓溜在国际上屡次获奖，前途无量，有明功一正是出于为恋人考虑才刻意断了联系。

有明功一是个厨师，擅长做咖喱盖浇饭，目前在一家简餐店里工作。相叶雅纪带二宫和也来到店的时候，晚饭时间已经过去，店里没什么人。店长和相叶雅纪也认识，知道他是来找有明功一，便把人从厨房里叫了出来。

三个人坐在店的角落里。

二宫和也收起平时的严肃，脸部线条看着柔和了很多，少了以往拒人千里的感觉。谁知道二宫和也的话才刚起了个头，坐在对面的有明功一就双手抱胸，额头渗出密密麻麻的汗珠。

“有明，你怎样？我们送你到医院，你忍着。”

事发突然，相叶雅纪和二宫和也当然也跟着一起过去。在路上，店长告诉他们，今天那个对有明有意思的食客又过来找他，那个人可能用信息素刺激到他了，所以有明功一才会突然发情。

被标记的Omega如果长年没有自己的Alpha在身边，热潮期就会变得很不稳定，也容易被刺激发情。

二宫和也在车上紧紧握住有明功一的手。相叶雅纪也顾不得之前答应过有明功一的事，立刻通知了佐佐仓溜。

他们刚到医院不久，佐佐仓溜就赶到了。他一脸担忧，在有明功一被推进治疗室之外，生气地看着相叶雅纪。

“为什么瞒着我！”佐佐仓溜揪住相叶雅纪的衣领低声咆哮。

“这是有明的决定，我觉得你应该和他好好谈谈。”相叶雅纪能理解佐佐仓溜，换作是他，也同样会失控，“他很怕现在的他配不上你。是他坚持不让我告诉你的。”

“有明出来了。”

二宫和也阻止二人继续争吵下去，佐佐仓溜在气头上，他怕他们会动起手来。

佐佐仓溜一看病床上的有明功一便立刻跟了过去，剩下相叶雅纪和二宫和也站在医院的走廊里。

“他，他只是太担心有明而已。”

“我懂。”相叶雅纪明白二宫和也是担心他和佐佐仓溜的关系，“等他冷静下来就没事了。你稍等我一下，我去帮有明办入院手续。”

“我到楼下花园等你。”

当相叶雅纪的身影消失在走廊的尽头时，二宫和也连忙从衣服的口袋里拿出抑制剂吞掉。刚才和有明功一靠得太近，二宫和也觉得自己似乎受到了影响，为免自己也不受控，所以他把随身带备的药吃了。

夜里的冷风更加放肆，二宫和也坐在花园长椅上，忍不住抱紧自己。

相叶雅纪远远地便看到那个身影，本就娇小的人蜷缩起来便显得更小了，疼惜涌上心头，他跑上前从后将人抱住。

二宫和也有点吃惊，但随之而来的雪松木味道让他知道此刻抱紧他的人是相叶雅纪，紧绷的神经便立刻松了下来。

“冷？”相叶雅纪的声音贴在他耳畔，轻柔又迷人，带着点慵懒和性感。

二宫和也原想挣脱，但那怀抱实在是过于舒服温暖，他一下子便融化了。

“风大，还有点胃痛。”不想让相叶雅纪发现自己的异样，二宫和也拿胃痛当藉口，“刚才吃了点药，好多了。”

相叶雅纪坐到他身旁，把自己的围巾解下来给他围上，“要不我陪你看医生。”

“不用了，坐一会就没事，现在已经不怎么痛了。”

围巾上带着相叶雅纪的信息素和体温，暖得让他忘记刚才身体因有明功一信息素而引发的不适。他抬头看着站在自己跟前的人，灯光将相叶雅纪那双本就漂亮的眼睛点上碎星，他的心跳突然间没了规律。

也许沦陷比他想像来得更早。

“Aiba酱，为什么会喜欢我？”他站了起来，开口求证。

“别人都觉得我很温暖，你很冷淡。但我却知道Nino内里也是一个很温暖很温柔的人。我是读中学时才来到东京的，班里的同学有很多都是从小学一起升上来的，我和大家都不熟。开学的第一天，有人取笑我长得阴柔，是你开口替我说话的，是你和我说可以放学后一起回家，在玩游戏的时候，你知道我怕黑，你主动牵住我的手，带我走出黑暗，那份温暖，我至今都忘不掉。在离开的时候，我也曾想过，这些少年时代的喜欢，大概终究会消散。可当我再见到你的时候，我想原来这个世界上也有一些事是时光不能消磨掉的。例如，我对你的喜欢。”相叶雅纪大着胆子握住二宫和也的手，“喜欢并没有什么理由，喜欢就是喜欢。”

相叶雅纪认真剖白的一番话让二宫和也动容，他不知道该说什么才好。能言善辨如他，也会在爱情的面前失去一切武器，徒留最原始纯真的模样。

“谢谢你。”他圈上相叶雅纪的脖子，将自己埋在了对方的怀里。

这突如其来的拥抱让相叶雅纪意外又开心，他反应过来将怀里的人紧紧搂住，淡淡的铁线莲香味窜进了他的鼻腔。


	6. Chapter 6

1*

佐佐仓溜答应到二宫和也的酒店工作，有明功一也回到了恋人身边。这个结果让二宫和也很高兴。那两人相视一笑的感觉让他想起英子。

爱情毕竟是美好的。

提到爱情，他想起在医院那天晚上，他主动拥抱了相叶雅纪。

“你的味道很好闻，是什么来着？”他问他。

“铁线莲。”他庆幸自己的味道并不像一般Omega那么香甜，反而偏向中性一点。

那天晚上回到家里，他又吃了一颗药来平复信息素的波动。松冈和他说过，如果不想过于依赖药物，必须要和人保持距离，以免被影响而牵动了信息素。

可在那一刻，他无法不给相叶雅纪一个拥抱。相叶雅纪那番表白的话，让他甜到心里，他整个人晕乎乎的，直到抱住了他，他才知道自己做了多么不应该的事。

幸好相叶雅纪只是闻到他的味道，却因为药物的关系，没察觉出来那其实是一股Omega的信息素。

万一……万一被相叶雅纪发现了……

他突然发现走到这一步，他似乎骑虎难下了。

相叶雅纪以为他是Alpha，也不介意与Alpha相恋，照现在这个方向，搞不好他会带他回相叶家，然后对大众公布他们这段出柜之情，到时候事情便更难处理了。

就在他捂着脸叹气的时候，相叶雅纪来了。

医院那个晚上的拥抱让相叶雅纪认定了两人的关系，来“The One”的频率更密了。

相叶雅纪很懂得用适合的菜来绑住二宫和也的胃。他挑食偏食，他便把菜式做得更精细，未必需要昂贵的食材，但在他一双巧手之下，同样美味出色。

“小和，吃饭了。”相叶雅纪放下便当盒，“怎么在叹气？”

“在你眼中，我们现在是什么状态？”沉默了好一阵，二宫和也问道。

相叶雅纪走到他身边握住他肉肉的手，拉他站起来，“我们在交往。”他俯身在他的耳边，“我能感觉到小和是喜欢我的。因为小和不会轻易和别人有身体接触的。”

相叶雅纪说这话时，轻轻地抱了一下二宫和也。他不敢抱紧，怕彼此的Alpha信息素会互相排斥。

二宫和也凝视着相叶雅纪，对方的眼神那么真切，他心里升起一股愧疚。

相叶雅纪是这么小心翼翼，如果被他发现他在欺骗他，后果会怎样？

“先吃饭。别忘了我们下午可是有工作的。”

今天下午，他们要去半年后开张的新酒店里进行视察，二宫和也是检查，相叶雅纪是为接下来的宣传找灵感。

无论是二宫集团还是“The One”的工作，相叶雅纪都不会怠慢。

午餐过后，上野载他们到了已经大致装修好的新酒店里。清洁工人正在进行工作，各项工作有条不紊地进行着。二宫和也带相叶雅纪到酒店最贵的房间里参观。这一家分店主打家庭游，规划出相当数量的家庭房，小套间式的房间彰显了细心，对孩子的需求放在了首位。

“虽然这样的设计会让房间数变少，但对出行的一家子来说，却十分友好。”

相叶雅纪拿手机记下自己的感受，以便在设计宣传广告时用上。

“一家人外出游玩，能在酒店找到家的温馨感很重要，这种套间也可以是几个好朋友一起合住，很有意思的。”

二宫和也为他介绍着房间设计上的特别之处，声音悦耳动听，专业之中带着令人心动的温柔。

相叶雅纪忍不住从后将人抱住。

“嗯？”

房间里没有别人，二宫和也大着胆子转身圈住他，眉眼里尽是潋滟的水光。

“我……”

相叶雅纪想说他想亲他，但又怕二人的信息素会排斥，虽然拥抱不会受到太大的影响，可一旦再亲密一些，他很怕两个人会因本能而冲突起来。

“怎么了？”

二宫和也不知道相叶雅纪心里那些花花肠子，还以为他不舒服，身体不自觉地又贴得近了一些。

相叶雅纪被他的动作撩得情难自制，决定不顾一切亲下去。

最初只是单纯的两唇相触，但软肉相碰，哪里还轮到理智操控？相叶雅纪扣住二宫和也的后脑，趁他呼吸时探了进内。梦寐以求的亲吻终于发生，相叶雅纪心里欢喜兴奋，二宫和也的唇出乎意料地软，亲起来像在品尝棉花糖，他扫过他口腔内每一个地方，直到两个人的身体都微微颤抖，险些换不过气来才松开。

二宫和也白皙的脸上是被情潮带起的红晕，相叶雅纪捧着他的脸，迷醉地看着令他心急气喘的人，还是再浅浅地摩挲了他的唇好一会才舍得放开。

二宫和也早已攀住他的肩，柔柔软软地仿似一摊春水。

“小和！小和！”他不住地唤着他的名字。

“嗯，我在呢。”

二宫和也动情地抱住他，片刻后才想起他的表现实在太不Alpha了，于是连忙将人推开。

相叶雅纪愕然地看着他，然后急急地问：“怎么了？是不是我的信息素让你不舒服？”

相同属性相恋，其中一个难度来源于信息素的互相排斥，特别是Alpha之间，两个霸者互相较劲，谁都不服输，有时连接个吻都不容易，更别提再一步。

“嗯，有一点。”二宫和也最擅长的就是撒谎，“缓口气就好了。”

相叶雅纪僵住，赶紧拉开距离，生怕自己的信息素会伤到恋人。

“你到别的房间逛逛，我一会过来找你。”

二宫和也假装有些不适，相叶雅纪再担心也不能留下来，只能等二宫和也自己平复。

随着房门关闭，二宫和也坐在床上深呼吸着新鲜的空气。

相叶雅纪的信息素其实一如其人那般温柔，但那毕竟是Alpha的味道，长时间近距离接触，他的身体就会因受到影响而蠢蠢欲动，幸好相叶雅纪没有起疑心，仅仅是以为他的不舒服是来源于信息素的碰撞。

他在接吻的那一刻，身心舒畅，长久依靠药物的身体久旱逢甘霖，Omega因子在血液里欢呼雀跃，兴奋得他险些压制不住。

他怕有一天秘密会守不住。

2*

二宫和也在不安中等来了松冈昌宏。

“Nino。”松冈昌宏放下医疗箱，顺手把门关上。“最近身体怎样？”

“不太好。”二宫和也把电脑关掉，有点懊恼地说，“事情有点麻烦，我不知道该怎么办。”

他将和相叶雅纪相恋交往的事一一说来，也提到自己身体在和恋人靠近时的反应坦诚相告。松冈是他们的私人医生，二宫和也早把他当成亲哥来看待，遇事也会向他救助。

“这种情况很正常，双A谈恋爱比你这种难多了，你现在到底决定隐瞒他还是坦白？”

二宫和也想起松冈昌宏谈的正是双A恋爱，他的恋人长濑智也同样是Alpha，想必这个亲密过程是不容易克服的。

“我……不知道。”

“你的身体反应会随着你们的亲密程度而越来越大，最后什么都瞒不住的。你担心什么？Nino这么可爱，你的恋人一定会很开心你原来是个Omega的。”松冈昌宏知道二宫和也假扮Alpha的原因，他也心疼这个被他当作弟弟的人，他一直希望他能不用这么累。

“可是我怕他会记恨我骗他。”虽然相叶雅纪从来没有发过火，但正是这样，二宫和也才担心。“而且，如果秘密被揭穿，我极有可能会被父亲赶出二宫家，相叶家不知道会不会接受一无所有的我。”

二宫和也想了很多，越想越不安。相叶雅纪是直率的人，这样的人，喜欢或讨厌都不会掩饰，所以对于被欺骗自然会有更大的反应。

“与其一个人在这里担心地胡思乱想，不如找个机会告诉他。如果他介意将会一如无有的你，你就当作看清楚他的为人，及早抽身。如果他不介意，那不是更好吗？”

二宫和也刚想说些什么，母亲的敲门声响起，说是他父亲过来了，让他赶紧下楼。松冈昌宏拍拍他的肩，示意他放轻松。

两人一同下了楼，二宫高史正坐在客厅抽着雪茄。

“父亲。”二宫和也连忙问好。

“嗯。”

“二宫董事长，你好。”

松冈昌宏出身医学世家，和二宫家的关系历来良好。

“嗯。和也身体没什么问题吧？”二宫高史点点头，打了个招呼。

“他身体很好，只是愿意多运动一下就更好了。”

松冈昌宏的谎也是撒得极自然，二宫和也忍不住低头笑了笑。

“留下来吃饭吧。”二宫和子说道。

“不了，谢谢董事长和和子阿姨。我还约了人，下次由晚辈作东。”

松冈昌宏离开之后，在等樱井翔回来之后四人便开始吃晚饭。

“我听奈奈说，相叶雅纪对她很冷淡，回绝她好几次了。”

二宫高史的话说得漫不经心，二宫和也听得心惊胆颤。

“是吗？那可能是他对奈奈真的没兴趣吧。”

“你的酒店正在和他合作，我们二宫集团也挑了他的公司，如果他这都不懂，就实在太不知好歹了。”

二宫高史的手状似无意地敲着餐桌面，二宫和也知道那是他心里不高兴的反应。

“父亲，联姻这种事，也不是人人都乐意的。”父亲那神情让二宫和也忍不住想起英子，于是开口反驳了一下。

“他老子都没反对，他凭什么有意见？”

二宫高史那一记眼神，让二宫和也不敢多言，而父亲那句话也透露出更多的信息。

原来相叶家也有和二宫家联姻的心思……

二宫和也喝了一口汤，却再也吃不下饭了。

“对了，后天晚上是阿部家的宴会，和也陪我去。”

“是。”

“说起来，你也老大不小了，也该考虑一下成家的事了，阿部家有个女儿刚从国外留学回来，你到时候和她好好认识认识。”

二宫和也不敢拒绝父亲的话，对话里的意思也十分明白。

他和相叶雅纪的未来，未明。


	7. 第七章

1*  
自从上次在新酒店房间情不自禁地接吻之后，相叶雅纪发现他和二宫和也已经超过四十八小时没有见面和联系了，他发给二宫和也的信息通通已读未回，电话也是匆匆的，没几句就挂了。

相叶雅纪很担心二宫和也的情况，担心他是不是退缩了。他想约他出来，对方却总是借故推搪，这让他又慌又乱。

他知道这场恋爱不好谈，可既然开始了，他就不想这么随便地结束。

尽管相叶雅纪带着这样低落的情绪，但他还是穿起了正装去参加钢材大王阿部圭为母亲举办的生日晚宴。

阿部圭邀请了很多城中名流，相叶家就派了长子相叶雅纪来出席。

相叶雅纪今天穿的是暗红色的西装，高级定制将他的身材衬托得更加挺拔，乌黑的头发往后一梳，露出饱满的额头和鬓角，一进入宴会场地便叫在场的Omega倒吸一口冷气。

“阿部叔叔晚上好！晚辈家一点小心意，祝阿部奶奶身体健康万事如意！”

相叶雅纪双手奉上礼物。相叶家和阿部家认识已久，阿部奶奶在他小时候也曾往来频密，所以今天的晚宴，他人到礼到，礼物更是花了心思准备，不仅贵重，寓意也是极好的。

“原来是雅纪啊！好些年没见了，现在是又高又帅了！”

二人寒喧了几句，相叶雅纪也不打扰阿部圭，转去找阿部奶奶聊天。

宴会场因二宫和也的出现再次骚动了起来。

一身纯白西装的二宫和也跟在二宫高史身边进来了。这些年来，他一直是上流社会里众多Omega的目标，只是从来没有人能接近他，也从无任何桃色新闻，他像一个只可远观的传说，大家得见的只是朦胧身影，真实的他从来没有被世人所窥得一点半分。

即使是这样的晚宴，即使他出席了，也带着一身淡漠的气场，让人望之却步。

相叶雅纪站在阿部奶奶身边，看着恋人入场，心底的思念涌出，让他想不顾一切上去拥抱他。

可是，他不能这么做。

他只能怔怔地看着二宫和也，对方似乎对他灼热的目光视而不见。

或者二宫和也只是假装和他不熟而已。

相叶雅纪这么安慰自己。

“阿部奶奶，我去打个招呼。”

相叶雅纪强装镇定地走到二宫和也和二宫高史面前。

“二宫董事长你好。”

“我听阿部说，今天是你做相叶家的代表啊。”二宫高史似乎并未因二宫奈奈的事而记恨相叶雅纪，语气上一如往常。

“家父家母刚好在国外考察业务，时间上未能兼顾，所以派晚辈前来祝贺。”

“如果知道今天是你过来，我就把奈奈也叫上了。我听她说，你最近很忙，想见个面都约不上。”

相叶雅纪听出二宫高史话里不动声色的责怪，他知道自己最近对二宫奈奈的婉拒势必会影响和二宫高史之前打下的好关系，但他不后悔。

“真的很抱歉，最近是广告旺季，晚辈事事都得亲力亲为，所以未能在私下事务很好地照顾到二宫小姐的心情，这点还请二宫董事长多多包涵。”

相叶雅纪的应对仍然十分得体，但拒绝之意也同样十分明显。二宫和也在一旁听到又是窝心又是担心。

相叶雅纪对他的认真让他动容，可他也担心父亲会对相叶雅纪的印象越来越往谷底奔去。

就在二宫和也担心父亲不知道会怎么回相叶雅纪的时候，宴会的主人阿部圭来和二宫高史交谈起来，他则趁机和相叶雅纪一同离开，走到宴会的角落里。

“我好想你。”

在观察过四周，确定安全无误之后，相叶雅纪低声地说了这么一句。二宫和也心如鹿撞，他不懂自己为什么会陷得这么快这么深，恋人的一句话便让他将这几天假装的淡漠通通抛去，恨不得将眼前人紧紧抱住。

他这几天刻意淡化处理，是希望自己能冷静下来，好好审视这段关系，到底前路要怎么走。

然而相叶雅纪只是垂下眉眼，用那低沉沙哑的声音说这么一句，他便缴械投降了。

“我也是。”

二宫和也本来不是那种会随便承认心意的人，他最擅长的是掩饰自己，可在相叶雅纪面前，他如果不将自己内心的真实所想说出来，他怕情绪最终会无法排遣。

他看到相叶雅纪因他一句话而开心得笑了起来，漆黑的眼珠把眼白都挤走了。他心疼起来，大着胆子用手指拉了拉相叶雅纪的袖口。后者被他像孩子一般的动作温暖了荒冷了几天的心。

“我最近忙。”二宫和也撒了个让相叶雅纪好过一点的谎。

“我懂。”

相叶雅纪悬着的心终于放下来。这几天他忍不住胡思乱想，各种想法把他压得喘不过气来，直到听见二宫和也刚才那两句话才稍稍心安。

“父亲还是很希望撮合你和奈奈。”

“但我不会喜欢她。”

“父亲希望撮合我和阿部伯父刚回国的女儿。”

“小翼不是会随便听从别人意见的，特别是在感情的事上。”

二宫和也皱起眉来，“你和阿部翼很熟？”

“小时候常见。”

二宫和也不高兴了，“看来她是你的青梅竹马。”

“我心里喜欢谁，你知道的。”相叶雅纪说得有些哀怨。

二宫和也看着他的表情倒觉得心甜。

宴会开始前，阿部圭的小女儿阿部翼现身了。听说她之前一直在国外留学，成绩骄人，此次回国参与家族生意，早已是上流社会里Alpha追求的目标。

“雅纪哥哥！”

她朝相叶雅纪和二宫和也款款走来，那脆生生又娇媚的声音，让二宫和也头皮发麻。

“我就知道你今天会来，奶奶可高兴了。”阿部翼流转的目光落在二宫和也身上，“这位是……”

“二宫和也。”二宫和也主动自我介绍。

“原来是The One酒店的总经理，家父经常提起你，说你是年轻一辈里的翘楚，让我要多向你学习。”

也许是和阿部翼比较熟悉，相叶雅纪隐隐觉得她看二宫和也的眼神有点与众不同。三个人刚聊起来，阿部圭和二宫高史也走了过来。两位长辈撮合之意尽显无遗，阿部翼也不如相叶雅纪预期那般抗拒，似乎是已经被二宫和也的魅力所折服，频频对着二宫和也展示笑颜。

看来他的情敌不是一般的多啊。

相叶雅纪在心里感叹。

2*  
这天，二宫和也从樱井翔那里收到了相叶雅纪送给他的小礼物。

他坐在书房把玩着那个包装精美的小盒子，有点哭笑不得。他们这场恋爱谈得保密，眼下这举动，倒是极有可能从两个晚辈那里泄露出去。

“喂！”二宫和也在电话这头笑着，“你就不怕小翔和小润发现我们的关系？”

“没办法呀，最近有人要说避嫌，不肯出来见面，工作时又一大堆人在身边，距离保持得远远的。你知不知道，”相叶雅纪的声音徒然低沉起来，“我想你想得慌。”

二宫和也觉得自己大概是没救了，相叶雅纪的情话每次都把他的心跳撩拨得不规律。想要保持距离的是他，想要接近的人又是他。他矛盾极了。

“你送什么给我？”二宫和也边说边拆开包装，最后出现眼前的是一把钥匙。“这是房屋的门匙？”

“是我买下的一座在郊外的小独幢。周边没什么人，我想即使我们出现在那里，应该不会有人知道。”

“你约我去你家？”

“不不不！我不是那个意思！”相叶雅纪生怕二宫和也误会他，连忙急急地解释，“我只是想和你见面，不是想要做什么。”

“傻瓜！”二宫和也笑出声来，“我也想见你。”

自从那天在阿部圭举办的晚宴上互诉衷肠之后，二宫和也对自己的心意又更加确定和坚定了一些。或许前路真的很难，但那个人的眼神是如此痴如此深，他怎么舍得放开？

将地址默记在心，二宫和也将那条小纸条烧成了灰。

一个只属于他们二人的私密空间，他光这么想着，脸便开始发烫。他不想承认自己在期待着某些过火的事情，但之前那一吻的确叫他刻骨铭心。

他轻轻摩挲着唇，忍不住一个人笑了起来。

“雅纪……雅纪……”

二宫和也凝视着那把钥匙，满满的思念化成恋人的名字轻逸出声，带着缱绻与绮丽。

“舅舅，”敲门人是樱井翔，“我能进来吗？”

“进来。”二宫和也将钥匙收好，脸上那柔软的笑容也通通敛去。

“舅舅。”樱井翔将门锁好，他注意到二宫和也桌面上只有工作上的文件，“我可以问一下，刚才松本同学叫我给你的东西是什么吗？”

二宫和也有点警惕地看着自己的小外甥。这个小不点长大了，而且非常优秀，在观察这种行为上，他的细心比他这个舅舅有过之而无不及。

“怎么？担心松本同学爱慕我？”

“我想到的是松本同学背后的人，相叶雅纪先生。”樱井翔在一旁的沙发上坐下，“他是Alpha。而舅舅你是个假的Alpha。”

樱井翔的话里包含着很多信息，自幼抚养他的二宫和也当然懂他的意思。

“我有分寸。”二宫和也只能模糊应对。

“我其实很支持舅舅的，只是担心你这个身份不好处理罢了。”樱井翔站起来走到二宫和也身边，“舅舅是认真的吗？”

二宫和也站起来拍拍樱井翔的肩，“别担心，我能处理。”

“我觉得他配得上舅舅，我只是担心外公……”樱井翔不愿说出残忍的话，“如果有需要我帮忙的地方，你要和我说。”

樱井翔自小便跟在二宫和也身边，十几年来，他的舅舅和他如兄弟又如父子，他知道二宫和也的艰难之处，也懂得他的用心良苦，所以一直希望自己能快点长大，最好能分化成为Alpha，这样就能让他的舅舅卸下重担了。

这么多年，他知道二宫和也为了掩饰自己，独来独往，别说谈恋爱，连个能说真心话的朋友都没有。如今看到有人愿意不顾一切接近他，樱井翔是开心的，但也是紧张的。

虽然说那人是松本同学的表哥，可谁知道对方到底是个怎样的人？他不希望他的宝贝舅舅受一丁点伤。

“你放心，我是大人了，我知道该怎么做的。”

二宫和也被樱井翔感动了，张开双手抱住他。

“谢谢小翔！”

3*  
夜色如墨，二宫和也怀里揣着那把钥匙，在凌晨时分开了一台平时放在车库里蒙尘的普通小车，朝相叶雅纪那偏僻的别墅驶去。

这是他第一次去那里，他紧张不安又期待万分。他最近和相叶也没空见面，工作忙的确是一个主因，也为了不让他父亲起疑心，只好继续保持距离。

一路上，他很小心，时刻确认没有车跟着，而他本人也变了装，鸭舌帽和口罩把他脸部遮得只剩下眼睛，不是特别熟悉的人应该无法轻易认出他。

把车停好，他看到屋里暖心的柔和灯光，一想到相叶雅纪在里面等他，他便高兴得一塌糊涂。

他用钥匙开了门，那个让他朝思暮想的人就站在客厅中央，衬衫贴着那人完美的身材，每一颗扣好的扣子反而让相叶雅纪的禁欲气质变成了最具诱惑力的性感。

相叶雅纪朝他走过来，笑容如阳光。

“我可以抱一抱你吗？”

因为担心贸然行动会让双方难受，相叶雅纪小心翼翼地请求，让彼此都做好心理准备。

“笨蛋！”

虽然明知道相叶雅纪不会懂这话的意思，但二宫和也还是笑着这么说了。他张开手抱住相叶雅纪的腰，将自己埋在恋人的胸膛里。

相叶雅纪有点意外他的主动，但身体的反应却十分快速，双手将二宫和也搂得紧紧的。

有些美好，一个拥抱便能代表。

“雅君，我有些话想和你说。”

到达之前，二宫和也下定了决心。他要将自己的秘密告诉相叶雅纪，如果这个人真的愿意陪自己走下去，他应该会接受他的一切。

两人坐在沙发上，相叶雅纪安静地等着二宫和也开口。在他的注视下，二宫和也鼓起勇气，握住相叶的手，慢慢地领向自己的后颈。

奇异的手感让相叶雅纪露出不解的疑问目光。

二宫和也带领他的手撕下那覆在腺体上的人造皮肤，铁线莲的香味飘了出来，比以往的要浓上几分。

相叶雅纪惊讶地望着手里的人造皮肤，说不出话来。

“我其实，”二宫和也深深吸了口气，“我是Omega。”

“你……”

相叶雅纪不敢相信地看着他，最后凑到腺体旁嗅了嗅，这才确定了他的话。虽然和之前闻到的味道是一样的，但Omega和Alpha的信息素是有本质区别，这种区别难以形容，但本能会让他们判断出来。

“你会讨厌我吗？讨厌撒谎的二宫和也。”

二宫和也太过担心相叶雅纪的反应，担心到不似以往聪明冷淡的他，完全没有注意到相叶雅纪的表情正慢慢从惊讶转变成惊喜。

“我怎么可能……怎么会讨厌？”相叶雅纪觉得自己从来没像此刻这么嘴笨，他用力抱住二宫和也，“我说过的，只要你是二宫和也，就是我所爱的人。”

“你不恼我欺骗了你？”

眼水已经凝在二宫和也的眼眶，相叶雅纪轻轻吻了下去，将咸苦的泪水吮了。

“当我下定决心追求Alpha的二宫和也时，我就已经告诉自己，无论前路有多么艰难，只要你答应我，我就一定能坚持下去。现在，你告诉我，你是Omega，我们连属性障碍都没有了，我怎么可能放弃你？”

相叶雅纪揉了揉他的头发，又轻轻吻了吻那些不停滑下的泪珠。

“我还以为你会讨厌我了呢。”

二宫和也抽着红红的鼻头，眼泪激动得停不下来，相叶雅纪手足无措地拥着他，不知道该怎么安慰他，最后干脆直接朝嘴唇吻了下去。

不同于之前那试探的一吻，因为急于安慰情绪失控的二宫和也，相叶雅纪的吻也显得急促与霸道，扣着他腰间的手一用力，直接把人压在了沙发上。

二宫和也从来没试过这种如同狂风骤雨的吻，为了保守秘密，他一直独来独往，上次在新酒店房间里便是他的初吻。但相叶雅纪吻得比上次更深，连探进来的舌头都变得更具侵略性，一直缠着他，占领着他口腔里的每一寸。让他好几次都有缺氧感，身体发软只能紧紧圈住相叶雅纪的腰。

待一吻结束，双方均是心跳如雷，抵着彼此的额头平复着已经失控的呼吸。

“小和现在可以告诉我事情的真相到底是怎样的吗？为什么明明是Omega的你要假装是Alpha？”

那一吻太动情，相叶雅纪生怕自己过了火吓到了情绪不稳的二宫和也，于是开口转移注意力。

二宫和也也冷静了下来，开始将这些不为人知的往事一一道来。

相叶雅纪握紧他的手，特别是在二宫和也讲到英子去世和自己分化成Omega的时候，他将他又再一次抱进了怀里。

“所以，你为了不让姐姐创造的事业落在其他兄弟姐妹手里才假装是Alpha？”

“嗯，知道这个秘密的只有我母亲，小翔，松哥，还有你。”

不知道是不是没有了负担，二宫和也没有再像往常那样冷起一张脸装酷，放松了表情管理的他让那张童颜显得更加可爱和幼嫩了。

“以后无论发生什么事，你都不要再一个人扛，我会陪在你身边为你分担。”

“雅君，”他将自己窝进恋人的颈窝里，轻轻蹭着，“谢谢你！”

“喜欢是不用道谢的。”他俯在二宫和也的耳边，“不过，我不介意有人用吻来当回礼的。”

二宫和也脸一红，但还是捧起相叶雅纪的脸吻了吻。

两个人都甜蜜地笑了。


	8. 第八章

1*

在知道二宫和也其实是Omega之后，相叶雅纪便开始思考他们这段关系到底要怎么处理。二宫和也少有地将自己心里所想的都一一坦白，让他明白到恋人这十几年来的不易与顾虑。他们这段感情要考虑到的情况很多。

例如，在彼此还是双A的情况下，怎么说服双方父母接受。又或是以后怎么将真相说出来。

相叶雅纪坐在电脑前，看着写到一半的企划书神游太空。

“表哥！”伴着敲门声而来的是松本润的小奶音。

“请进。”

相叶雅纪抹了一把脸，好让松本润看到一个精神奕奕的他。

“表哥找我有什么事？”松本润把书包一放，拿出水喝了几口。

“今晚陪我吃饭吧。”

松本润侧头望向自家表哥，“哈？”

相叶雅纪知道二宫和也今晚要和阿部翼共进晚餐，他无力阻止，只好想个办法去监视，但一个人去实在太突兀，只好把小表弟拉来当挡箭牌。

“想请你吃饭感谢你帮我。”

“哦，”松本润想起不久帮他拿东西托樱井翔给二宫和也的事，“这么小的事也要这么客气吗？”

相叶雅纪笑了笑。

这并不是件小事，如果不是两个小辈帮忙，他们不会有机会单独把话说清楚，他也的确该好好感谢他。

松本润把作业拿出来摊在相叶雅纪的办公桌上，认认真真地做起了作业来。

“今晚去哪吃饭？桂花楼吗？”松本润随口一问，目光并未离开作业本。

相叶雅纪报了餐厅名字，是一家法式餐馆，目光也同样没有离开电脑屏幕。

“两个男人去吃西餐？”松本润的语气里有着诧异。

“是一个男人带一个少年。”相叶雅纪纠正他。他当然也知道和松本润去吃法式西餐很奇怪，但没办法，他总不能带二宫奈奈去吧，他的恋人虽然伪装得很冷漠，但却十分在意他，吃起醋来一点都不含糊，标准的傲娇派。

“有什么分别，不是同样很奇怪吗？”松本润手上的笔写得飞快，作业一下子就做完了。

相叶雅纪也没搭理他，一是他工作忙，之前不时的分心让他的进度有些落下，手头上的案子刚好也不少。二是松本润这孩子虽然年纪小，但十分老成，在学业上自觉到让人侧目，作业完成之后，一般也是埋头复习。

相叶雅纪在做完两个企划案之后，抬头看了看钟，敲了敲桌面，示意松本润收拾书包，他们要出发了。

他们到达餐厅时，二宫和也似乎是刚刚和阿部翼坐下，相叶雅纪还装得很惊讶一样，搭着松本润的肩上前去打招呼。

“小翼！Nino！好巧！”

二宫和也看到他就忍不住想笑，这家伙分明就是来堵他的，还一本正经胡说八道。但他不能笑，得配合他表演。

“雅纪哥哥！你和小润也来吃饭？”

阿部家和相叶家交好，松木家本来就是相叶家的分支，加上本身就是上流社会里的一员，所以早就互相认识。

“要不我们四个人一起？”

二宫和也终于还是笑出了声音。他就知道这家伙目的不纯，原来是来盯哨的。

“阿部小姐不介意吧？”

二宫和也开了口，阿部翼也不好拒绝，何况相叶雅纪又是和她这么熟的人。

侍应给他们换了张四人桌，相叶雅纪坐到了阿部翼旁边，二宫和也的斜对面。

松本润忽然想起相叶雅纪托他麻烦樱井翔交一个东西给二宫和也，心里有了个大胆的想法。

晚饭倒是吃得很愉快，相叶雅纪和阿部翼相熟，两个人倒是随便啥都能聊起来，二宫和也对于这种应酬素来不会失了分寸，所以气氛融洽。

过后，由二宫和也送阿部翼回家，相叶雅纪知道他今天带了司机，所以也不担心，四人便分头离开。

“表哥今天是故意来和二宫先生吃饭的吗？”

在某个红绿灯等候时，松本润终于开口求证。

握着方向盘的手紧了紧，相叶雅纪没想到松本润如此细心。

“你就当这是个秘密吧，帮我保守。”

“可是你们都是Alpha，难道你打算……”松本润大概是想到些不得了的事，忍不住捂住了因惊讶而微张的嘴。

“我们会挑一个适合的时机公开的。”

松本润那双大眼睛此刻除了震惊之外，更多的是佩服。

“表哥，你勇气可嘉！”

松本润朝他竖起了大姆指。

2*

相叶雅纪的小别墅虽然地处郊区，人烟稀少，但二宫和也还是不敢常常过来。他既怕母亲对他的外出会起疑心，也担心自己和相叶雅纪会走火。

松冈昌宏提醒过他，他不同于一般Omega，因为长期服药的关系，身体对信息素的敏感程度特别高，所以他和相叶雅纪之间，只限于最普通的拥抱和亲吻。

双方家庭都给已经不年轻的他们安排了不少朋友，他们当然明白其中意思，无论是二宫奈奈、阿部翼，还是其他人，都是符合联姻标准的对象。

他的敷衍以对，不知道还能应酬多久。

“在想什么？”

相叶雅纪将刚榨好的果汁端到二宫和也面前，将恋人发呆的思绪拉回来。

二宫和也伸手抱住他，将自己窝在他怀里。

“我在想我们的以后。”

“真巧，我也在想。”相叶雅纪将他搂得又紧了一些，“我在想要不我们以出柜的形式公开？”

二宫和也被他的话惊得连忙坐直了身子。

相叶雅纪这个人，奇异的脑回路常常让很多人不明白，可二宫和也想了想，却发现自己懂了。

公开出柜，这的确是目前既能保住二宫和也秘密，又能光明正大谈恋爱的好办法。

“可是你家……”

“如果我有办法说服我家人，你是否就愿意？”相叶雅纪修长的手指缠着二宫和也的发尾，绕成一圈一圈。

“可是最后我的真实身份要怎么处理？”二宫和也心里很乱，这事困扰他多年，让他在这一刻反而不如恋人冷静。

“只要你能坚定地和我在一起，所有的问题都有可能解开。”相叶雅纪低头亲了亲他的额头，“不要担心，天塌下来有我啊，我比你高，我撑着。”

二宫和也突然想哭。他和相叶雅纪相识已久，却从不知道自己暗暗被别人捧在了心尖上，他长久已来习惯的寂寞被粉碎，坚固的心墙被推倒，眼前人将他温柔地拥着，不让他再逞强，让他温软地放松自己。

“听你的。但这一切得从长计议。”

说这话时，二宫和也的电话响了，是阿部翼的来电。他朝相叶雅纪扬了扬手机，走到客厅另一边接电话，相叶雅纪也识趣地保持着沉默。

挂了电话，二宫和也回头，看到相叶雅纪坐在沙发上，脸上带着一抹诡异的笑容。

“小翼还真的很迷恋你。”

二宫和也被他吃醋的表情逗笑了，肉肉的鼻头抽了抽，“奈奈也同样很喜欢你。她对你的志在必得，不仅仅是遵了父亲的命令。”

“可我只看得见你。”相叶雅纪朝恋人伸出手。

二宫和也坐到他身边，“我觉得你还是小心点，奈奈这人心机很重，为了自己想要的东西，从来不会手软。”

“二宫家哪个孩子会是省油的灯？二宫和也先生不也是个厉害的人物？”相叶雅纪凑到二宫和也的颈边，“你呢？会不会为了我不择手段？”

二宫和也笑得更开怀，“遇神杀神，可以吗？”

“火车帝！”

相叶雅纪糊了一把他的脸。

就是拿这人没办法。

3*

然而，事情总是会超出计划，发展出一个意想不到的结果。

例如，二宫和也会因阿部翼而提前发情这事，便让他手足无措了。由于察觉到阿部翼的认真，二宫和也已经有意疏离她，可这位富家小姐不同于他二宫家那些精于心计的姐妹，她单纯聪明，所以他尽量留有余地，给她留足了面子。

然而，他忘记爱情是双刃剑，让人头脑发昏的时候，再单纯的人也会变成魔鬼。

那一天，阿部翼似是豁了出去一般，借口让二宫和也送她回家的时候，却在门口将人拉进了屋，嘴巴被堵上的时候，阿部翼身上的信息素像个炸弹一样，让空气里充满了甜腻腻的勾人气味。

凭二宫和也以往的力量，绝对是可以全身而退的。可是阿部翼身上发情的味道太重，他身体本就敏感，被这样一刺激，倒是同样陷入混乱之中。

“阿部小姐，你冷静一下！”

他用力推开她，阿部翼没想到他会如此抗拒，一时不察跌在地上。她抬头看着他，漂亮的眼睛里尽是让人心疼的泪。

“为什么？是我不够好吗？”

“你很好，但我不爱你。”

二宫和也本想帮她拉一下那因拉扯而下滑的吊带，但身体的不适感提醒他应该尽快离开这里。他扭开门把打开门，户外的冷空气刺激得他更加清醒。他关上门，快步朝自己的车走去。

“上野，你自己回去。”

他坐上驾驶位，上野被赶下车后一脸茫然地看着车子绝尘而去。

在封闭的车子里，二宫和也将空调开到最大，却仍无法降低自己越来越高的体温。他慌乱地在行驶中掏出手机，拨通相叶雅纪的电话。

直至断线，对方仍未接通电话。电话转至留言信箱。

“我在小别墅等你，”二宫和也咬紧牙，每一个字都说得极艰难，“带上避孕药过来。”

最后一句话说完，他就将手机调成静音。思绪凝固在刚才那句话上，他不知道相叶雅纪听不听得懂。

身体出现越来越严重的燥热，人造皮肤下的腺体如同高烧，不断冒出来的汗湿了他的发。他的包里有药，但他知道那已经不起作用，再吃也阻止不了发情期的到来。他现在这身体状况不能回家，会吓到母亲和小翔的，他目前要做的是赶紧把车开到小别墅。

把车停在车库的时候，二宫和也觉得自己的裤子都已经有了濡湿的感觉。跌跌撞撞地把门打开，屋里似乎还残留着相叶雅纪不久前遗下的味道，雪松木的香气虽然淡，却在这个时候非常好的抚慰了濒临失控的他。

相叶雅纪的房间在二楼，二宫和也抬眼望了望楼梯。

他已经没有力气走上去了。

这是他第一次体会到不受自己控制的发情期，他努力想要让自己混乱的思绪平静下来，一次又一次的深呼吸并不真正缓解那些无法释放的情欲。

他爬上沙发，放任自己软下身子来，疯狂震动的电话从西装口袋里掉了出来，他俯身去捡，上面闪烁着“相叶雅纪”四个字，他突然忍不住哭了出来。

“小和！”

电话接通，那头是相叶雅纪着急如焚的声音。

“雅君……你在哪？”

二宫和也的哭腔扯痛了相叶雅纪的心。

相叶雅纪刚才在开会商讨企划案，手机放到了一旁，即使它震动也不好意思接，只得赶紧把会议处理完再回拨，但那时专心开车的二宫和也根本没空接电话，这让听了留言的他急得发疯。他当然懂二宫和也话里的意思，连忙到药店买好东西便飞快赶过来。

“还有五分钟就到了，你再坚持一会！”

“好难坚持，好难受。”

二宫和也按了免提，在小别墅这个让他安心的天地里，他也不再压抑，脱下早已被他扯得皱巴巴的西装外套，那条戴得工整的领带此刻十分碍事，他用力扯，却怎么都脱不下来。

铁线莲的香味早已突破人造皮肤飘了出来，空荡荡客厅里全是他勾人的Omega味道。二宫和也将相叶雅纪平时常用的抱枕揽了过来，深深地吸着那微弱的雪松木味道，脑里心里全是那个人笑开的眉眼。

“雅君……雅君……”

他伸手摸向那个动情的地方，阴茎早就硬梆梆地挺着，把贴身的西裤撑起一个包，爱液从后穴渗出来，将西裤染得更深色。

“我在！我在！马上就到！”

“我湿了。”

二宫和也觉得自己残存的理智在玩火，他很好奇相叶雅纪在听到自己这么说的时候，会是怎样的反应。三十六岁的人生里，他第一次期待从未尝试过的性爱滋味。

因为全心全意爱着相叶雅纪，所以相信他会喜欢这样狼狈不堪的自己。

开门声响起的时候，二宫和也看着相叶雅纪跑过来抱住他。

“小和，我来了！”

二宫和也的眼眶湿润了，眼泪滑了下来。


End file.
